Macross 7 CD Cinema 3: Galaxy Song Battle
is a three CD-collection of the original Macross 7 "radimation" drama episodes (first broadcast on Anime Express). It included a complete script booklet and book case. There was also a poster given as a special purchase offer with initial reservation that was released in 1996 by Victor Entertainment. It was preceded by Macross 7 CD Cinema 2: Melodious Illusion and Macross 7 CD Cinema 1: Mellow Heart Beat. Overview The third in a trilogy of Macross 7 drama albums that were originally aired on radio, this is the longest as it spans over three CDs. It is a symbolic story about the virtues of positive music, as Basara Nekki has a rivalry of sorts with special guest singers Lark Skybeauty (representing “Songs of Sadness”) and Panther (representing “Songs of Rage”). Synopsis In A.D. 2045, as the Macross 7 7 fleet continues its voyage to the galactic center, Basara Nekki begins feeling stagnant as he does not make any new music, while a big Basara fan known as "DJ Girl" continues playing the same Fire Bomber songs on the radio over and over again. A reconnaissance fighting unit belonging to the "Order Music Empire" senses the music energy emanating from the Macross 7 and begins a surprise attack. Basara and the Sound Force are dispatched and after a brief battle, the enemy retreats. Soon, the Macross 7 fleet is caught in a gravity storm after being attracted by a mysterious voice heard from within it. The Macross 7 is heavily damaged and are then greeted by emissaries of the "Order Music Empire Talent Collection Fleet", who announce that Fire Bomber has been nominated to participate in a galactic-wide singing contest, by decree of their Emperor who was in search of the "Ultimate Song". The winner of the "All Space Song Contest" will be offered a viable planet, while the losers' music copyright will be purchased outright. The crew of the Macross 7 assess their situation and decide to enter the contest. Basara himself suddenly becomes interested in the song of Lark Skybeauty, a national singer of the Order Music Empire, who was the source of mysterious singing in the gravity storm. The Macross 7 and the 37th Long Distance Colony Fleet arrive at a music venue reminiscent of "Carnegie Hall" for the singing contest. The fleet anchors on the 34th Artificial Earth, which managed to reproduce the original Carnagie Hall from Earth. There, Basara Nekki meets singer Panther Leopold Tank, who is St. Nebula Jab fleet's lead singer and whose work consist of "Songs of Rage", which is the complete opposite of Basara's "Songs of Hope". They also meet Lark Skybeauty, whose work is considered "Songs of Sorrow". Upon hearing the three singers' singing, many emigrant fleets began conceding and prepared to leave, but the Order Music Empire's contest's managing director, Tavis, would not allow it and threatened to destroy any fleet that attempted to flee. Tavis then commanded Basara to begin singing to hear his song. Lark then invites Basara and Panther to Carnegie in secret and urges them to flee, but they refused and decided to listen to their own songs and discover why the Order Music Empire needed it. As the contest began, the defeated fleets begin vanishing, one after another, until finally, it was Basara's turn to perform on stage. Basara and Panther managed to enter into the finals, and they begin singing to each others fleets to test the effect of their song. After listening to Panther's song, the citizens of Macross 7 felt anger and rage, while Basara's song filled the Jab fleet full of hope. Both fleets then prepare to fight one another. Upon noticing the brewing war between each fleet, Basara and Panther directed their song to the Order Music Empire's headquarters. The head of the competition, known as the Emperor, lets the two singers sing until they tire themselves out. Lark and the Tavis rebel against their emperor's arrogant attitude, and Lark's attempts to sing, hoping to stop all the fighting. Lark's song combines with both Basara and Panther, which prompts the music controller in the hall to flee, and the entire Carnagie Hall blows up. After each singer sings their own signature songs, they discover that the Emperor never existed at all, and his search for the "Ultimate Song" was a sham. The people's remaining song energy destroys whatever is left of the crumbling music empire. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the drama albums were collected officially in two CDs (the first was not released commercially), released by Victor Entertainment in 1996. *''Macross 7 Fire Bomber Galaxy Network Vol.0'' *''Macross 7 Fire Bomber Galaxy Network Vol.1'' *''Macross 7 Music Selection From Galaxy Network Vol.2'' See Also *''Macross 7 CD Cinema 1: Mellow Heart Beat'' *''Macross 7 CD Cinema 2: Melodious Illusion'' External Links *Macross 7 Drama Album Wiki *Amazon Profile Category:Drama Album Category:Macross 7